


make a mess out of me

by Anonymous



Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [11]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, I don’t know what this is, M/M, Smut, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i don’t know what au this is so feel free to use your imagination on that
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985698
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	make a mess out of me

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know what au this is so feel free to use your imagination on that

The room was steamy, hot, from the temperature of Near’s bath. He preferred his baths this way, warm enough to heat up the whole room and, of course, himself. Bubbles were a necessity too, at least in his mind. No good bath lacked bubbles. 

He wasn’t really washing himself that much, just playing with today’s bath toys, a few of his rubber duckies. They were all winter-themed, bundled up as if it were cold. Near liked to pretend that the bubbles in his bath were snow and they were playing in it, skating around the tub. 

There was a careful knock on his door, bringing his focus away from his toys. Near could see the feet of the person shifting through the small crack at the bottom of the doorframe. Restless, as usual. Near wouldn’t expect anything else from him. 

“Come in,” Near called. The door opened slowly, as if Mello was trying to torture Near by taking a long time. Of course, Near had plenty of patience, so he just waited quietly until Mello was in full view, leaning against the door frame. 

“I would have come later if I’d known you were busy,” Mello said, his eyes on Near’s bare arms and shoulders, then his face. Near just stared back, unabashed. He certainly wasn’t shy about his body, at least not with someone who’d seen it time and time again. 

If anything, the way Mello looked at him was exciting. 

“It’s not my fault you’re early,” Near responded calmly, picking up one of his ducks and moving it into another snow pile. “I would’ve been out sooner, had I known.” 

“I like to keep you on your toes.” 

Mello finally decided to walk into the room and began to strip, throwing his clothes off. Likewise, Mello was not at all worried about Near seeing him without clothes. Near simply watched, appreciating the show Mello was giving him. 

Mello’s attempt to get in the bathtub was not nearly as graceful, but equally entertaining. The water inside began to slosh over the edges as he wedged himself behind Near. 

“You could’ve at least gotten a tub that fits two people when you moved here,” Mello grumbled. His knees stuck out of the water awkwardly and it took some more maneuvering for them to get comfortable. Near leaned back against his shoulder, looking up at Mello’s disgruntled expression. 

“I didn’t think you’d bother to join me,” Near said. “I thought you’d just drag me out, honestly.” 

“In due time.” Mello nipped at Near’s ear lightly, then his neck. Near wanted him to keep going, but he just picked up a loofah so he could wash both of them. Near frowned at his teasing, but continued to play with his ducks and let Mello wash him. 

Near wasn’t really sure what Mello was playing at, since normally he liked to get down to business. This sort of thing is what he’d call a waste of time. 

Near thought it was rather nice that they were doing this together. Even though every time they moved, water was spilling out of the tub. Still, the feeling of Mello washing his hair felt wonderful and Near wished he’d never stop. 

Surprisingly, Mello sat with him for a long while, just being close with him and not making any moves. Near, for once, hadn’t expected that. However, a while after he’d finished washing them both and resorted to watching Near play, he began to get restless, his tan fingers drumming against Near’s pale knees. 

“The water’s getting cold,” Near commented to Mello. Mello gave no response. Well, not a verbal one, anyway. 

Instead, he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Near’s torso, kissing his neck again, but actually biting down this time. Near just let Mello do as he wished, holding back a gasp as Mello’s mouth worked at his neck and his hand drifted down towards Near’s stomach. 

Mello’s hand boldly brushed over Near’s cock, showing it some attention for a moment, before sliding down further. Near grabbed Mello’s arm and looked back up to him. 

“I already did that.”

Though Near knew Mello liked to spend as much time together as possible, he also knew that it was limited. He had the foresight to prepare himself beforehand. 

“Don’t care,” Mello mumbled against his hair. Of course, Mello still liked to do it anyway. This wasn’t necessarily an abnormal thing, when Mello had the time. 

His fingers pressed into Near and Near sucked in a sharp breath, his head falling back against Mello’s shoulder. Though Near had prepared himself, Mello’s fingers were slightly bigger than his, longer and a little thicker. They were far different. _And far better,_ Near thought. 

Mello’s other hand reached down to stroke his cock, painfully slow. Mello’s fingers would occasionally press down on his prostate, making him moan and tremble. Mello was quite familiar with Near’s body and knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy. 

“Feels good?” 

“Shush,” Near hissed, grabbing onto Mello’s arm and trying to get him to move faster. Mello responded by curling his fingers as far as he could into Near, making him moan and sink back against Mello. 

Mello kept it up for quite a while, torturing Near by slowly bringing him to the brink of orgasm. All Near could do was moan and clutch onto any of Mello that he could get to. 

Of course, when he was close, Mello stopped. Near whimpered at the loss of both his hands on him. Mello just gave him an amused look, as if it was all an inside joke they shared. 

“Come on, it’s freezing in here,” Mello said, nudging Near a bit. Near turned to scowl at him, but got out. The water _had_ gotten awfully cold, but Near had been otherwise occupied, obviously. 

Near had grabbed his towel to dry off, but Mello pulled it out of his hands and picked him up, gripping Near’s ass to hold him up. Near just wrapped his legs around Mello’s waist and his arms around Mello’s neck, holding himself up. 

“Impatient,” Near said, biting at Mello’s lip. Mello grunted in response and pressed Near’s back against the wall so he could position his dick at Near’s hole. Near let Mello pin him against the bathroom wall and fuck him there. It was slower, less rough than Near would like it to be. Mello’s hands had a near bruising grip on his ass. 

Near ran his fingers through Mello’s damp hair and pulled at it a little, making Mello whimper against Near’s mouth. Both of them were still soaking wet, grabbing onto each other with cold, wet hands. 

The tile of the floor was unfortunately slippery from all the water that had been spilled from the tub, not to mention from themselves. Mello decided that him holding Near against the wall was a little too risky, for fear of slipping, so he decided to bend Near over the counter so Near could watch himself in the bathroom mirror. 

Near thought the angle was better anyway, so Mello could thrust into him deeper. 

Mello buried one of his hands in Near’s hair and made sure that his head was up, looking into the mirror. Near’s face was flushed and his lips were swollen from their rough kissing. The marks Mello had left on his neck and shoulder were prominent against his pale skin. 

“You look so good like this,” Mello said, his voice low in Near’s ear. Near could see him hungrily staring back at him through the mirror and almost said it back because Mello looked just as desperate as he did. His face was just as flushed, hair wet and sticking to his face. Near wanted to kiss him, wanted to see that expression up close, but Mello wasn’t going to let him. Not this time, anyway. 

Mello buried his face against Near’s neck, murmuring some sort of praise that Near couldn’t quite comprehend, but heard, loud and clear. He was more focused on Mello’s cock inside of him and the hand wrapped around his dick. All of it made him weak in the knees, made him shake and cry out and feel nothing but bliss. 

“Mello,” Near moaned, biting his lip to try and quiet himself. Mello’s teeth scraped at his neck again, though he didn’t bite down this time. Near clutched at the counter, trying to balance himself, but Mello had him pinned there. 

“Fuck...” 

Near kept his eyes Mello’s expression through the mirror, watching as he got more desperate. His pace was quickening too, a tell-tale sign that he was close. When he came, Mello’s face was half-hidden against Near’s neck, but Near would happily say that it was beautiful to look at. 

Near reached his own climax not too long after, Mello jerking him off and murmuring in his ear. He knew Mello was looking at him through the mirror and Near didn’t try to hide himself at all. It made it all the more better knowing that Mello could see him, was watching with rapt attention and wonder. 

Mello set Near down onto the floor properly after a moment and wrapped his arms around his waist, breathing heavily. Near looked up at him and then around them. He blinked, having not realized what a pigsty the room had become. 

You’ve made a mess of my bathroom,” Near said after a moment. 

The floor was covered in water that had gotten out of the tub and from them, since they hadn’t dried off. Near’s towel was on the floor and apparently they’d knocked the spare towels onto the ground too, though Near hadn’t noticed. Not to mention the mess Near had left on the counter. Frankly, it was all a disaster zone. 

“Sorry,” Mello said, not sounding sorry at all. “I’m sure we can clean it up later.” Near protested that they should clean it _now_ , but just Mello picked Near up and carried him out into his bedroom, putting him on the bed. 

“We aren’t going to bed when my bathroom looks like that,” Near argued, putting out his foot so Mello couldn’t get on the bed. Mello just held his leg down and flopped down on him, effectively pinning him down. Near tried to push him off, but Mello was much heavier and he wasn’t necessarily that strong. 

“Calm down, we can worry about it in the morning.” Unbothered by Near’s attempts to push him off, Mello leaned down to kiss him, blond hair tickling Near’s face. Near ran his fingers through it and pulled Mello’s face away for just a second. 

“You’re staying?” he asked. Some sort of feeling bloomed in his chest, hope or excitement or some other emotion that only Mello could pull out of him. 

“Just this once,” Mello said, rolling them over onto their sides. “So we ought to make the most of it, hm?” 

Near tried to fight his smile at that.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll be honest with y’all, i don’t know what the fuck this is. i was sad, so i tried to write to feel better, but it ended up shitty, so i feel worse, and there’s a bunch of other stuff going wrong, so i’m just straight up not having a good time rn. 
> 
> i don’t know what i was doing with this fic, it just sort of happened and i wish i could write better but i don’t know how and i’m just depressed. thanks for reading it tho. hopefully you got some enjoyment out of it. 
> 
> on a funnier note, as i was editing this, i realized that the title could be taken from the pov of the bathroom and i thought that was kinda funny so i didn’t change it.


End file.
